Soggy School Day
A Twisting Tail Chapter 6 Soggy School Day “Monday,"Jason groaned,rolling out of bed.Already he knew his sister,Thalia,was up.She always was. Sure enough,she yelled down the hall,“Hurry up or I leave without you!" Jason had just run down the stairs when Thalia opened the door,her car keys already in hand. Thalia was three years older than Jason,but she treated him as if he were five.And they looked absoloutely nothing alike.Jason's hair was blond,while Thalia's was black as night.She was not exactly tall,but she wasn't short,either.Her jeans were torn.Her shirt had a skull on the back.She didn't wear jewlery,except for earrings,occasionally.The only similarity between them was their eyes,which were electric blue. He began to protest,“I haven't even had breakfast yet!" “You should have gotten up earlier,Jason."Thalia said with a snort. Jason muttered something about evil sisters and went to get in the car. Hazel hated Monday mornings.No,she detested them.As she ran down the stairs,all she could think about was her geometry homework.Her phone vibrated in her pocket.Flipping it open,she could see it was a message from Annabeth. Annabeth: Monday = school,school = lots of water.The plan? Hazel stopped.She hadn't even considered that.And if anyone ever discovered her tail - what?Would they experiment on her?Put her in an aquarium?She didn't even want to think about it. With a sigh,she replied: Hazel: Uh...working on it.Ask Piper. Annabeth: k. Honestly,trying to keep their secret while living on a beach was sort of cruel irony.Water was literally everywhere. Annabeth had her head down,carefully studying her phone as she had endless conversations with Piper and Lydia.She had not looked up once since she had left the house that morning to walk to school.Suddenly Piper changed the discussion. Piper: School is wet,what do we do?! Annabeth: Hazel said ask you. Piper: And she did that why? Annabeth: IDK. Piper: Uhhh Piper: Just...dont get wet. Annabeth: really,hadnt though of that. Annabeth sighed,closing her flip phone.She had not even realized how far she had walked as she texted her friends. Annabeth walked in among a crowd of people.On the way to her locker she passed Lydia,and Frank,and a dozen other people she didn't recognize. “Queen of Nerds,"she heard a familiar voice sneer behind her. “King of Dorks,"she retorted.She spun to look into the face of Jason Grace. Annabeth knew he wanted something,just from the look on his face.Sure enough,he pulled a math book out of his backpack.“I'm failing math,and my mom will kill me if I get another bad grade.And you're the smartest kid in the grade." “You want me to do your homework?"Annabeth sighed.“'Cause the answer is no." “I don't want you to do my homework,but I really need your help." She could tell he hated asking her for help.Annabeth rolled her eyes.“So you want me to tutor you."He nodded. Jason gave her directions to his place and she planned to come after school.He (reluctantly) thanked her,and walked off. “What did he want?"Annabeth jumped at the voice behind her. She turned around angrily.“Piper!"She complained,“You scarred me half to death!" Piper giggled.“Sorry." “You aren't sorry,"Annabeth said with a deadpan expression. “You're right.I'm not."Piper slung off her backpack and stuffed it into her locker.It would have been right next to Annabeth's if there wasn't a locker in between.It belonged to a junior named Duke,but Annabeth didn't know him well. Piper held out a towel to her.“Life or death."She muttered. “Wet or dry,"Annabeth corrected. “Hazel and I are going back to Olym after school to check out the cavern.You coming?" Annabeth was about to say yes when she remembered she had to meet Jason after school.“Sorry,I can't." “Can't what?" Annabeth spun at the sound of Hazel's voice.“Honestly,"she gasped,“Are you two trying to kill me?" Hazel looked at Piper in confusion,who was currently laughing her head off.Rolling her eyes,Hazel started to walk away.“Since no one will tell me what is going on..."Piper laughed even harder. Annabeth glared at Piper,grabbed her history book,and walked to class. Hazel gulped as she walked to lunch.Almost everyone had something wet,moist,spillable,or all three.Piper and Annabeth found her in the cafeteria. “It's like a war-zone."Annabeth mutterred. Piper and Hazel nodded their agreement.Suddenly Piper stiffened.Hazel followed her gaze and understood why. Annabeth glanced at them.“Who is that?" Piper and Hazel said in unison,“Luke Castellan." He was tall and rugged,with sandy blond hair.His eyes were a grey-blue.His smile was bright. “I'm guessing you don't like this Luke Castellan?"Annabeth asked. Hazel snorted.“Who doesn't like Luke Castellan?" Luke found a seat beside a tall,black haired girl.She smiled at him.“Thalia gets all the luck,"Piper sighed. “What's so great about her?" Hazel rolled her eyes.“Only that her dad is the richest man in town.He's a land devoloper.Her mom is a real estate agent." “That's wonderful.For her."Annabeth sighed. Piper added,“I wouldn't exactly call it wonderful." Hazel nodded.“Her full name is Thalia Grace." “She isn't..."Annabeth said,knowing the answer with dread. Piper nodded.“Jason's sister." Annabeth stood shakily,carrying her lunch tray.She had no idea Jason was a rich kid.Then again,she thought back to the day he challenged them over the ownership of the boat.“I can always get another one anyway."He had said. She thought about how she would have to go to his house later.Would it be a big,fancy mansion?Or a simple house with expensive decor?Would it be on the canal?On the beach?It made Annabeth's head spin to think about it. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Percy was there until she ran into her.“Watch where you're going!"He complained as his tray tipped over.His glass of apple juice spilled all over her shirt. Piper stood behind her.“Idiot,she was there first."she protested,“And you soaked her new shirt.It's ruined now."She stepped forward to confront him.As she went past,she whispered Run in Annabeth's ear. Just as Annabeth exited the cafeteria,she looked for a place to hide.The courtyard!''She took off running. She was almost to the door,when she fell over.Hitting the floor with a thump,she looked behind her to see the now-familiar orange tail. Then she realized she was in the middle of the hallway.She had come so close! ''Brrrrrrring! The bell rang.Annabeth's heart stopped.Everyone would be piling into the halls,heading for their lockers. Seeing her. Don't see me.''She thought. ''Don't see me don't see me don't see me don't see me please please please... People filed into the hall. Annabeth knew they would see her.She held her eyes shut,just waiting for someone to yell about her being there. No one did. She opened her eyes and realized everyone just walked past her.She looked behind her,wondering if she had transformed again already,and was startled to realize she couldn't see herself. Shock took over.For a second,her image flickered. She took a deep breath,trying to calm herself.She heard the bell ring again and immediately kids began heading to class.Annabeth sighed in relief.A cold feeling went over her spine.She stood and looked over herself,almost to make sure she was real. Swallowing the lump in her throat,Annabeth concentrated on not being seen.She wasn't there.She wasn't there.She wasn't there... As her form disappeared,Annabeth began to panic.Immediately she stepped backwards out of instinct and there she was.There was nothing wrong with her - nothing more wrong than being able to turn into a fish. Then she ran to her locker.She was late to class. End of Chapter 6 Category:A Twisting Tail Category:A Twisting Tail Chapters Category:Gigglesplash The Ranger's Apprentice Category:Chapter Page